The Desperate Diaries
by BigBadVamp
Summary: Supernatural, Men, Money and Drama, thats their life. (Story's better :)


Okay so I'm making a vampire dairies version of desperate house wives, you know the drama and everything but this time with the supernatural, ENJOY.

Jenna:

Walking into the lobby, I managed to convinced my self this was the right thing to do, the girls can take care of themselves, as I pulled the trigger, I realized it was a big lie.

Watching people at your burial is a really pathetic sight, as Elena was clearly soaking Stefan's suit in tears, Bonnie shaking her head in pity, Caroline yes was stealing the spotlight with her black knee length lace dress and she balling out her eyes, Rebekah of course just stood there motionless starring at my coffin, I thought I was a tear drop. Bonnie giving up soon joined the crying team as Damon held her in place, of course been the backbone she snapped out of it,

"Stop, just stop" she said gaining the attentions of the girls who seemed to be the only people left,

"Jenna wouldn't want us to be like this, she knew we could take care of ourselves, we are gonna get through this, we're strong, together" Oh Bon Bon,

"Bonnie is right, we'll get through this together, stay here for each other, it's a promise" Caroline said as she grabbed their palms,

"Forever" was the only word Rebekah said through out,

"Forever" they said in union. Oh well that's why they said promises are meant to be broken.

"Come down from there"

"No…at least if you stop the tickling" Bonnie managed to say from in-between her laughter as she jumped down from the couch giving Damon a bear hug as he exhaled loudly on her neck before she occupied his lips.

"You're heading over to Bonnie?" Stefan asked Elena who still remain silent starring at herself in the mirror with disgust,

"What's wrong, Elena?" his concerned voice snapped her out of it, she didn't deserve him and she well as hello knew that,

"Nothing, I'm fine just call me when you and the guys are through with your party" Stefan only nodded, she had been like that after the miscarriage, silence he knew was the only thing fitting to do as she left.

"I'm on my way to Bonnie's" Rebekah said applying finally touches to her make up,

"I'll stay home an watch Nathan and Larissa" Matt said as he placed her jacket on her shoulder, she turned around placing her's on his,

"You don't have to; I can skip the party you go hang with the guys"

"Nope, I want to stay home with my kids and let my beautiful sexy wife enjoy her new year" he said wrapping his hands round her waist. She wrapped hers round his neck as she pulled him into a kiss before breaking it as she turned to leave,

"Don't forget Nathan's meds and I wouldn't forget your potion, love you"

"Love you more".

"Caroline, we'll talk about it when you come back" Tyler said as he arranged his clothes on the bed,

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm not ready for kids and you should let Klaus stay longer before he leaves to London who knows maybe he'll give you a promotion"

"Ya right but about the kid-"

"Of course I always am and we'll talk later" she said she left the house only to be greeted by a British accent, Caroline jumped into Klaus's arms with bliss kissing him,

"Going somewhere?" he asked leading her into his car,

"Bonnie's"

Bonnie's lips were still on Damon's still not leaving them when the door bell rang,

"I'll get it" Bonnie mumbled into the kiss as she waved her hands making the door open,

"Who would have thought a witch would be so careless" Rebekah said with a slight smirk followed by Caroline's 'ewwwwwww'

"I'll be leaving so you guys can have this year together, how sweet can I be?" he said grabbing his jacket,

"A lot" Bonnie answered as he placed a peck on her lips as he exited the house leaving the four girls alone,

"Champagne please" Elena said bringing out a bottle,

"Glasses" Caroline said handing out glasses to them as Rebekah flopped back on the couch as if she known it, technically she did buy it for Bonnie as a Christmas present.

They all held their glasses high as they did a toast,

"To the best yet to come" Oh wrong again.

**Should I continue? Please review 3**


End file.
